More Than Speed
by Ghost Mana
Summary: A build-up of family problems lands Pietro from a fistfight with Scott to the State Penetetary... but there's more to the incident than meets the eye... DEATH FIC... please R/R cause I'm so proud of it...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:   
This is THE disclaimer. for the rest of the parts, im not putting one in cause here it is for the entire story: NOT MINE. ha, perfect.  
  
A/N:  
I must say I am rather proud of this story... and it started because of me being mad at my biotchy preppy sister... err.... i wanted to cause her pain... lots of pain...  
  
  
  
  
  
"More than Speed"  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
"I'll get him tonight..." the man muttered to himself. He smiled gleefully as he packed a few necessaties. He couldnt help but feel giddy about the look he would soon be given. That of pure horror, hatred and maybe even contempt. Ooh, deffinately contempt. The sheer thought of the pain he would experiance. Oh, but he deserved it. The ever self-indulging vainess the other man held made him sick. Sick of selfishness. Sick of him and everything he stood for. His anger and lust for the other man's pain had grown inside of him, like a match becoming a raging bonfire shooting sparks out of his ears and burning his flesh from the inside out. But now the fire from that match would be relinquished.  
  
As he walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the front door, he silently laughed, expressing on the outside no more than a joyous, conquering smirk. They didn't know. The arrogence of his housemates was phenomenal. his housemates, in which he was forced to endure, had no clue what he was up to.  
  
He allowed himself a soft chuckle as he exited the house. The door closed behind him with a solidifying click.  
  
"Yess..." he hissed to himself, "Tonight..."  
  
Tonight. 


	2. Part One

"More Than Speed"  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
  
"PIETRO!!" Lance screamed at him, not something unusual to happen at the Brotherhood's home at 8pm in the last few days, "GET IN HERE!!!!!"  
  
Shit. Pietro was in trouble again. He sped into the front yard where Lance was screaming at him from.  
  
"Pietro...." Lance said, seething with anger, "What.... did.... you... do... that... for?!" He thrust his entire clenched fist at the front lawn.  
  
A splash of colors, mainly white and black, had been caressly flung over the entire lawn. The paint used was the paint that Lance had bought to repaint the house. It was a waste. A horrible waste.  
  
"Lance, I...." Pietro started.  
  
"Pietro don't," Lance snarled, "You've gone too far this time. Didn't you get the message back when you took Todd's Pet Rock and put it in the exhaust of the car? Or when you put sugar in the gas tank? damnit Pietro!! Get the hint! Stop playing these rediculous pranks before you seriously hurt someone!"  
  
Lance's chest was heaving from his speech and he looked like he was about to kill someone. Pietro just happened to be someone.  
  
"Dude!" Pietro protested, "I've told you a hundred times that I'm innocent! I didn't do it and I refuse to stand here and take punishment for something I didn't do." With that Pietro turned and ran away, leaving Lance behind him, still seething.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stupid Lance blaming me for everything I never did in the first place," Pietro muttered as he sat down on the bench in the park next to the basketball court.   
  
He didn't need them. Didn't need Lance constantly blaming him for stuff or Todd hating him about the whole pet-rock-in-the-exhaust thing. Which he also didn't do. But if he didn't do it, which he knew he didn't, then who did?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Todd!" Lance called, "Todd, hurry up!"  
  
"Where're we going again? I forgot, yo." Todd answered.  
  
Lance sighed, "To find Pietro."  
  
"Oh yeah. He'll probably be at the park, yo?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll go there first."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Speedy," said a farmiliar, unwanted voice.  
  
"Go the fuck away Scott," Pietro muttered.  
  
"Wanna make me?" Scott challenged.  
  
Pietro sat up from his laying down position on the park bench, an inquisitive look on his face. Had Scott, the one-eyed fearless leader of the snobbish X-Geeks just challenged him?!  
  
"No," Pietro said simply, "I have better things to do than fight whining brats like yourself."  
  
"Oh I get it," Scott muttered, mockingly, "Nothing more than speed. I bet you couldn't fight me and win if you didn't use your super speed. Oh no! The X-geeks are coming! I'd better use my powers and get the hell outta here before they discover I'm nothing more than a weakling whose only power is running away."  
  
Scott was pissing Pietro off and Pietro couldn't stand much more of it.  
  
"Scott, I'm warning you..." Pietro muttered.  
  
"C'mon Maximoff," Scott spat, "Bring it on. Fight me. No powers. Just normal... Unless you think you can't?"  
  
That did it.  
  
"Let's go!" Pietro sneered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lance and Todd had arrived at the park to see sirens flashing.   
  
A cop was talking to Pietro and Pietro looked damned uncomfortable and on the verge of crying.  
  
The cop looked pissed.  
  
"Pietro!" Lance called out, "What the hell happened?"  
  
Pietro's head dropped and he refused to look at Lance or Todd. He swore repeatedly in his head.  
  
"Fine, don't answer!" Lance, slightly angered, turned to the cop, "Officer, What happened?"  
  
"Who are you?" he replied thickly.  
  
"I'm his brother. We're the only family he has."  
  
"It seems he got into a fist fight with another boy and ended up killing him."  
  
Oh shit.  
  
"Who... who's the other boy?"  
  
"Scott..." Pietro muttered, almost too quietly, "Scott Summers."  
  
Lance's jaw hit the ground.  
  
Todd looked at Pietro with horror and Lance showed disappointment as they cuffed Pietro and took him to the back of a police car.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" Todd asked.  
  
"The State Penetentary until his trial in a few days."  
  
Shit again.  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
Hehehe.... This is soooo not for scotty fans.... :)  
gawds but i love this story.... 


	3. Patr Two

A/N:  
Alright, theres gonna be m/m stuff, but nuttin too graphic in later parts and i'm tryin for some angst. a few NC, but it was kinda impossible for me not to have them in, ne? As I write this story, I am lovin it more and more! I am soo happy at how its turning out!! Worst of all, I know exactly how it's going to turn out. Uhm, Pietro is kinda OOC cause he's still tramatized about killing scott. Careful though, most of the horror part comes later cause in real horror stories theres the intro to characters, build up of tension, blahblahblah Ahh... and I love keepin you guyz in suspense..... @_@   
  
Disclaimer:  
brotherhood and xgeeks not mine; rest is tho  
  
  
  
"More Than Speed"  
  
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
  
  
  
"It seems he got into a fist fight with another boy and ended up killing him."  
  
Oh shit.  
  
"Who... who's the other boy?"  
  
"Scott Summers."  
  
Lance's jaw hit the ground.  
  
Todd looked at Pietro with horror and Lance showed disappointment as they cuffed Pietro and took him to the back of a police car.  
  
Pietro sighed at the embarrassing flashback. Himself, along with nine or ten other prisoners, were quickly shuffled off of the Prison Bus.  
  
The prison itself was a large, greystone building with barred windows and a large courtyard with a barbedwire fence to complete the ensamble.  
  
Pietro's trial was on Friday. Today was Sunday. Shite. He half-hazardly glanced at his watch. It read 6:24pm.  
  
"Alright," yelled a fellow whose slicked black hair, tall brawny posture and evileyes reminded Pietro of Wolverine. "My name is Officer Scott Andrews and I've been forced to tell you troublemakers all about the rules here. No going outside of the fence. No leaving your cell past 9:00pm. Breakfast at 7:00am, Dinner at 12 noon and Supper at 5:00pm. If you miss it tough luck. Your schedules will be give to you early tommorrow morning. Visiting hours are at 5:00pm."  
  
"Damn," muttered a gravely voice next to Pietro, "We missed supper."  
  
"Yeah," replied another guy with a more highpitched tone of voice, "Now we have to wait until tommorrow."  
  
"Hey kid," the gravely voiced boy said, "Aren't you a little young to be in the Penetentary?"  
  
"No," Pietro snapped.  
  
"Hey, Mikey," the highpitched muttered, "Leave the kid alone."  
  
"But Chase...!"  
  
"Mikey?" Pietro snickered.  
  
"Hey," Chase snapped, "What's your name?"  
  
"Pietro."  
  
"So, Petey, Don't they send your age group to Juvi or somethin'?" asked Chase.  
  
"Yeah well," Pietro frowned, "They wouldn't want a friggin murderer down there, would they?"  
  
Chase and Mikey backed off and Pietro got a good look at them.  
  
Mikey was brawny, all muscle and no brains, with light brown hair and bright green eyes. Slow and strong. Pietro had seen his type so many times in those pathetic football players.  
  
Chase, on the other hand, was lanky with straight black hair and a pale, and surprisingly handsome, face. His eyes were a slightly clouded blue color and Pietro could see that he did have a bit of muscle on him. His clothing striked Pietro as odd. He wore bright orange pants, grey sneakers and a bright blue three-quarter-sleeved sweater.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As luck would have it, Pietro was assigned a cell with Chase and Mikey. Of course, there was this other fellow named Harland Dailey who was a "you-bug-me-and-i-bash-your-brains-out" kinda guy. Light brown hair, pale green eyes and kept to himself a lot. Which was cool because Pietro didn't want anybody to bug him either.  
  
In the cell, there were two bunk beds pushed up aginst the far wall. Chase and Pietro got the top bunks. There was no space in between the beds. Pietro could have reached above his head and touched Chase's foot.  
  
"Hey Petey?" Chase called over to Pietro as he pulled himself onto his bunk. He had changed into pajamas and not sat on his bed in front of Pietro with his head cocked slightly to the side. His pj's were merely a pair of what-looked-like silk burgandy pants.  
  
"What?" Pietro asked, not trying to make his voice dry.  
  
"Uh... are you really in for murder?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I dunno... I didn't mean to. Hell, I'm not even sure what happened that night."  
  
"What happened that you can remember?"  
  
"Well... I was at this park and he came up to me. He instigated a fight and I took it. We were fist fighting when he lost his balance and fell backwards. He hit his head and I guess that killed him. The cops showed up and took me away."  
  
"So you're totally innocent?"  
  
"No," Pietro smirked, "I was winning." They were silent for a short moment. "What about you and Mikey over there?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What're you in for?"  
  
"Oh. Murder."  
  
"Murder!?"  
  
"Not what you think," Chase replied shaking his head, "My father was this major druglord before he was killed. The guy, a really good hitman, came after us with his partner and attacked us. We defended ourselves and ended up killing the hitman. the cops came and charged us with murder."  
  
"Why don't you tell them the truth?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Chase snapped, "Like they'd believe me! I had to give them a fake last name because they would have me beaten senseless. Chase Donelli, the worthless kid of a troublesome drug dealer. Probably should be dead now. Just cause his ol' man's a dealer means his kid is a user."  
  
Pietro pulled back and studied his hands. He felt hurt because Chase snapped at him, he didn't know why though because Lance always snapped at him, and must have been showing his hurt on his face because, the next thing he knew, Chase held him in a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry Petey..." Chase whispered.  
  
Pietro was certainly shocked, but didn't pull away, which shocked him even more.  
  
Chase pulled away suddenly and quickly clambered into his own bed. As he nose-dived under the blanket, Pietro heard him mumbled a goodnight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The man (as seen in prologue) prowled around his room grinning.  
  
"Alright," he muttered to himself, "Part One of the Mission is complete. Now... on to Part Two."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was cold on Pietro's first night in the Penetentary, so very cold.  
  
Chase was asleep, cuddled deep under his blankets and sighing ever so often. Harland wasn't making a sound and Mikey was snoring really loud.  
  
The snoring echoed off the walls and travelled into some of the neighboring cells. Pietro could hear the immates groaning and a few sharp mumbles of "shut-up"s.  
  
Pietro, unlike the rest, lay silently in his bed. The thin grey blankets like the beat-up one in the bathroom of the Brotherhood and his pillow like Toddy's pet rock.  
  
He sighed, wondering what they were doing now. And then he stopped himself. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. With great difficulty, he remembered their faces. What they said upon his confession of what happened that night. The night he... he killed Scott Summers. He remembered the disappointed look on Lance's face and the horror on Todd's. Todd never should have known. He was too young... to young to have to deal with death. But then, what's done is done and he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Heh," Pietro thought as a small creature he guessed to be a rat ran over his feet, "What does it matter anyways? Not like I'll ever see them again... Not like I want to." He added quickly.  
  
He sighed again, unwillingly picturing Todd, Lance and Freddy living happily along, forgetting entirly about him. He could feel tears streaming down his face. He let out a small, choked whimper and turned over to lay on his stomach. He then buried his head into his pillow and cried himself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
There you go. 8) Part Three will be up soon and right now, I can tell you there are going to be approximately 7 Parts and an epilogue. *grins widely* 


End file.
